Camilla
Camilla (ja. カミーラ Camilla or カーミラ Carmilla) is a vampire (Who takes many shapes and forms) from Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, Demon Castle Dracula X: Rondo of Blood,Castlevania: Circle of the Moon, and the Rondo of Blood remake, Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles. She will also appear as a playable character in the upcoming Castlevania: Judgment. Character history Camilla was a devoted worshipper of chaos and Dracula. In 1830, she successfully resurrected the Count in her Austrian castle, although he was not at his full power. To restore his evil might, Camilla planned to sacrifice the vampire hunter Morris Baldwin, father to Hugh Baldwin and mentor to Nathan Graves, during a lunar eclipse of the full moon. As Graves began making headway in the effort to rescue his master, Camilla sent the Necromancer to delay him. Ultimately, she brainwashed Hugh to do her evil bidding and challenged Graves to a battle in the Underground Waterway. Although she perished at the hero's hand, Camilla relished the fact that the rite to restore the Count was nearly complete. Camilla also fought several heroes who attempted to oppose Dracula before 1830, including Simon Belmont in 1699 and Richter Belmont/Maria Renard in 1792. However, Camilla played only a minor role in those conflicts. Boss battles * Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest - In this game, Camilla appears as a mask called "Vampira". This mask represents the ballroom masks that Camilla wore to the many parties she went to, and was also used to hide the fact that she was a vampire in the novel she came from. She attacks by dripping poison on Simon Belmont, which are the infamous "Bloody Tears". * Demon Castle Dracula X: Rondo of Blood - Once Richter or Maria enter the boss chamber with Camilla, they are first greeted by "Vampira", Camilla's mask. From behind the mask, Camilla appears as a nude woman atop a skull. The mask then breaks into several pieces, and Camilla begins to attack with the skull she rides crying "Bloody Tears". Also present in this boss battle is Laura, her consort (a character also from the original novel). * Castlevania: Circle of the Moon - Playing a much larger role in this game than in the previous games, Camilla is responsible for the resurrection of Dracula. When confronted, Camilla transforms into a winged demon atop a giant skull in the Underground Waterway. While a different look for her, she still resembles her previous appearances. She attacks with poisonous fumes and laser blasts. Understanding Camilla's many names Trivia References to Sheridan Le Fanu's Carmilla: *Camilla herself is based on the titular character of the novella, an Austrian countess and vampire. *Camilla's mask is another reference. In the story, Carmilla takes advantage of the anonymity of a masquerade ball to look for victims. *Laura, the girl who appears alongside Camilla in Rondo of Blood, was the narrator of Carmilla and nearly her victim. References in other games: *In Castlevania: Dracula X, if Richter fails to save Annette Renard, a skull will appear and possess her in the Clock Tower. The resulting "Skull Sorceress" enemy closely resembles Camilla. However, unlike Camilla's normal "Bloody Tears" attacks, the eyes of the Skull Sorceress' skull actually function more like the orbs that Shaft controls in Rondo of Blood. Therefore, Skull Sorceress (Annette Renard's possessed form) is actually a fusion between Camilla and Shaft. *A model of Camilla atop her skull can be seen in early footage of Castlevania for the Nintendo 64. However, she is not present in the final game. *In Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, a statue can be found in the Cave of Skeletons which is clearly intended to resemble Camilla's mask (Vampira) from Simon's Quest and Rondo of Blood. See Also * References *[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/NewCV/manual-jcv2.htm Simon's Quest manual] (page 26). *[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/manual-cvrob.htm Rondo of Blood manual] (page 14). *[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/NewCV/manual-jcotm.htm Circle of the Moon manual] (page 18). *[http://www.geocities.com/shineai/cotm/w2.jpg Circle of the Moon promotional wallpaper.] Camilla Camilla Category:Circle of the Moon Characters Category:Circle of the Moon Bosses Category:Simon's Quest Characters Category:Rondo of Blood Characters Category:Judgment Characters